First Date
by deadlybeautygoddess
Summary: One shot story about Seto Kaiba asking Anzu 'Tea' on a date...and what goes through Anzu's mind...does she fall for his 'Seto Kaiba' charm? Please R&R!


This is a one-shot romance fanfic that I just thought of. It's my first one-shot so please review. This story is told from Anzu's POV (first person) you may think it's a little OOC but I think every girl is a 'thinker'. (You'll see what I mean) Sorry to all my readers reading my other story 'The Dark Side of Love' but I'm still working on the ending, so please bear with me. Anzu Mazaki Tea Gardner, Katsuya Jonouchi Joey Wheeler (Enjoy!)

_First Date  
__(The Chemistry Between Us)_

I sat in the family car with my mother behind the driver's seat on the way to my date with Seto Kaiba. Yes, I Anzu Mazaki was on my way to a date. Most people think I would be the last person in the world to be on a date with Seto Kaiba; the owner of his own multi million dollar company. But strangely enough he asked me, and I accepted. Yikes! What was going through my head! Oh. That's right. I remember. It was his gorgeous indigo eyes. Kaiba gorgeous? What was I thinking? Although, there was something about him, something that I liked. He treated me like a _person_, and that's saying a lot coming from _the chosen one_: Seto Kaiba.

I had been given the privilege to be assigned as his lab partner for our Chemistry project. Besides the fact that he tried, and I mean _tried_, to order me around and tried to tell me what he decided what we were going to do so we both could get a passing grade, I had to admit, he was a good partner. Unlike the time I had to work with Katsuya Jonouchi. He was just impossible. He didn't want to do anything to help me at all. Luckily the teacher graded us separately. I don't even know why he signed up for the class, he must have known it would be hard, and a class he couldn't sleep in.

Wait, I'm getting off subject. I was talking about Kaiba and him treating me like a _person_. Well anyway, Kaiba, _the chosen one_, remember, the chosen can never listen to the _non-chosen_, which is pretty much everyone around him, actually listened to me. Yes me, Anzu, the one that is part of Yugi's cheering section, that's what category I get put in by Kaiba. He wanted to hear all my predictions about how the experiment would come out. At first I thought he was just having fun with me just to tell me that I was wrong and laugh at how little I knew compared to him. Oh, but get this! He didn't only listen to me, he agreed! Seto Kaiba agreeing with one of Yugi's cheerleaders? What were the odds? So during the few weeks of working together on the chemistry experiment, we started talking and I told him about my family, forgetting for a moment that the only family he had was his little brother, and my hobbies. Discussing my life with Kaiba was something that I never expected to do, not in this lifetime anyway. Earlier today is when Kaiba asked me out on a date. Yes, surprisingly the words to ask out a girl _do_ exist in his vocabulary.

I was reading one of my romance mangas, while walking to the locker hallway, the kind that has the hero fall in love with the enemy and they end up fighting an even _greater_ enemy together. I was getting to the part where the hero has choose to save his lover or defeat the true enemy, when I walked into someone and dropped my book to the floor. "I'm sorry," I said. That's always my first reaction. It was my fault for being so obsessed with my manga. Then I looked up to the person I had bumped into and it was none other than the _chosen one_ himself: Seto Kaiba.

"It's ok Anzu," he said partly smiling, "But next time don't be so out-of-touch with reality." He then picked up my book and handed it to me.

Wait! Back up! Did he just say _Anzu_, and not _Mazaki_? Is he actually handing me my manga, not just walking past me? The chemistry project was over a few days ago, why is he still talking to me? "Thanks Kaiba," I responded taking back my book. He then just stared at me, and that's when I noticed how gorgeous, and deep his eyes were. What was I thinking? I uttered out a 'bye', I'm not sure if those where my exact words because I was too flustered to have said a real sentence, but nonetheless walked past him towards the end of the hallway, where my locker was.

I felt someone take my hand, which made me stop. I thought it was Yugi, but why would he grab my hand when he could just say my name? I turned around slowly to find Kaiba gently holding my hand. He was smiling at me. Why was he smiling? He never, and I mean, _never_ smiles. I smiled back, but unfortunately it was a nervous smile, so he let go. Why did I say unfortunately? Did I enjoy that moment? Before I could think through my feelings—make that thoughts, he spoke.

"Anzu."

There he goes again with the use of my first name. Wait, I should let him finish. "Yes?" I asked staring into his deep, blue eyes.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked, not letting his eyes wander from mine.

Ok Anzu, you've read about this moment in all the magazines, and taken all the quizzes. And they all agree that when a guy finally gets the courage to ask you out you can do one of two things:

Play hard to get and say that you have to check your scheduling for the night he requests.

Or, play like the shy, little, daddy's girl who needs to check with her parents to see if they would even let you go on a date.

But NEVER just say _yes_ immediately. That will make you look desperate and uninteresting because you will say 'yes' without any consideration of your evening schedule.

"Yes Kaiba, I'd love to go out with you," I said without hesitation. Why did I say that? It makes it seem like I've been waiting for him to ask me, and that's so not the truth. Is it?

"Great," he smiled, "What time would you like me to pick you up?"

Pick me up? Oh, I'm sorry Kaiba but that's out of the question. You see my father has a little problem with me dating, seeing how I'm not thirty-five yet, I'm not suppose to be even thinking about anything but graduating from Domino High School with honors. "I don't need a ride Kaiba." That came out wrong. "What I mean is…I'll meet you at the restaurant. Is that ok?"

"It's fine." That's what his mouth said, but his eyes told me that he was disappointed. "_Lugi's_ at seven?"

Since when did Kaiba start talking in shorthand? I thought he was the complete sentence type of guy. Oh well, maybe he's just nervous talking to girl. I giggled, "that'll be fine Kaiba."

"Good," he said. Then glanced around at the small group of people watching us talk to each other. I guess it's understandable, remember, he is _the_ _chosen one_. "I'll see you tonight."

With that he walked away in the opposite direction with my eyes watching his every step. Omigod! Why was I doing that? Look away Anzu, I told my self, look away. I decided I wouldn't tell my friends about my date with Kaiba until it was over. Just because I know they wouldn't agree with me saying 'yes' to him.

So that's how it happened. One minute I was reading a romantic manga, then the next, I was agreeing to a date with Seto Kaiba. It's kind of strange how the two link together. Oh, I purposely left out the part, only because I wanted to forget, when I went home and told my parents about Kaiba. Needless to say, my father practically hit the ceiling. No way was his daughter going on a date with that rich, stuck-up, and spoiled CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Not his daughter, no, she was too good for him.

I sat in my room for about an hour trying to explain to my father that I am a teenager and part of my teenage life is to go out on dates. But it was no use, he just gave me one hundred and one reasons to call Kaiba and cancel our date. Luckily there is a God, and my mother talked to my father and convinced him that I could take care of myself. So after about what seemed like years of arguing—make that disagreeing about my life, my father allowed me to go out on a date.

I was so glad that my mother decided to drive me to _Luigi's_, otherwise I would have to hear thirty minutes of my fathers rules and regulations, _and_ his speech of 'how all guys are dogs'.

"Are you sure you want to do this Anzu? I mean, didn't you always come home complaining about Kaiba?" my mother asked suddenly. This was the first time she had said anything since we got into the car and headed across town for the fancy Italian restaurant.

"Yes," I said with obvious annoyance in my voice. "We've been over this mom."

"I know Anzu, but I just don't want you getting hurt," she responded. "What if he's just doing this to stand you up?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mom please. Kaiba is not the kind of guy that would let me get dressed up, go to a restaurant, and then not show up." I was sick of this conversation so I decided to stare out the window and ignore whatever my mother said to me from this point on. I didn't care what my parents thought, I liked getting to know Kaiba the past few weeks and I do want to get to know him better.

"You don't know him Anzu," she responded softly. "You don't want to end up pregnant at 16…"

Oh no, not this conversation again. I hated it when she mentioned this. She was always bringing this up time and time again. "Don't start mother please," I pleaded hoping she would stop there.

"I don't want you pregnant at 16," she repeated herself, something both my parents have a habit of doing. "I don't want you to ruin your high school life by doing something you will regr—" My mother stopped herself probably because she realized what she just said.

"I'm sorry I ruined your life mom, but remember, I didn't ask to born!" I yelled at her. I hated it when she talked about how she had me when she was 16. She acted like I was planning to have sex and get pregnant like she did.

"I didn't mean that Anzu, you know that," she tried to touch my shoulder, but I shifted in my seat not wanting her sad apologies. She couldn't take back what she said. "You know I love you, but I just wish I would have waited to have you," she sighed, "I just want your life to be easier than mine was."

"I'm just going on one date mom, _one_. You're supposed to be happy for me. Weren't you the one who said I could take care of myself?" I retorted. After a few minutes of silence I said, "you know, for a young mom, you act very old fashioned." I opened the car door as it pulled up to the restaurant. I was glad to finally get out of that car and not have to hear the sound of my mother's nagging voice. I loved both my parents, but they worried too much.

"Do you have your cell phone Anzu?" my mother yelled out the window.

"Yes. Bye mom," I said quickly.

"I'll wait for about five minutes, then I'll leave ok?" I nodded, but I really wasn't listening. "Don't be afraid to call home if he tries anything and you need a ride home."

"Huh-Hun…" I said. I walked around the car and across the street towards the restaurant. There were flowers growing alongside the red carpet entryway. There was even a doorman who stood outside and opened the glass door for the couples that walked inside. I then looked down at my outfit. Was it too revealing? It was a simple, strapless red dress with a white collared, blouse. I guess my dress wasn't formal enough, but whatever, it was my favorite dress. I glanced over my shoulder, my mother was still sitting in the car waiting for me to run over to her and say: _take me home mommy_. Well sorry to disappoint you mom, but this was my decision.

I walked up to the front door. The doorman looked at me kind of strangely, you know that look that says: 'what the hell is a girl like _you_ doing here'. I didn't pay him any attention and just walked through the door. Just because I didn't have a long, expensive, formal dress, doesn't mean I didn't belong with the wealthy class.

I looked around mystified by the fragrance of all the flowers that decorated the waiting room. There were roses, lilies, and other flowers that I didn't recognize by name, but they all smelled wonderful. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall. My hair and makeup had survived the ride over here. Thank goodness.

"May I help you Miss?" the waiter asked. He was an old man wearing a black tux.

I walked over to the podium he stood behind that I could only guess had the guest list. "Yes, I'm meeting someone here."

"Yes," he nodded. "And what is your name?"

I glanced at my watch. I was fifteen minutes early. Maybe Kaiba wasn't here yet. I wouldn't want to sit alone at a table while waiting for him. Maybe I should go back outside and wait with my mother. What am I thinking? "Anzu Mazaki," I said realizing that I was daydreaming. Note to self: don't daydream while on dates in a fancy restaurant; it probably makes you seem not as smart as you truly are.

He traced his finger down the guest list and said, "Oh! With Mr. Kaiba. If you would please follow me Miss Mazaki, I will show you to your table." He bowed. Was I supposed to curtsy? Sorry sir, but if I curtsy everyone will see what I have under this dress.

I followed the waiter through the waiting room and into the main dinning hall. The walls were decorated with various Italian paintings and dried out roses. The whole place had an Italian theme down to the soft music, and the aroma of the delicious food. We passed a small dance floor. What would Kaiba think if I broke the mode and danced my own way, instead of this slow, ballroom type of dancing? What if he asked me to dance? I shook my head. I'll worry about that if and when that happens. I then noticed that most eyes in the room were on me. Why? Did I have something they wanted? Oh. Wait. I get it. It's because my dress is above my knees, is that it? Or maybe it was because they've never seen me here. I brushed it off, and kept walking. I glanced around, the waiter was leading me to, I could only guess, the private area of the restaurant. I guess it's kind of like First Class on an airplane. The main dinning room was good, but this place was better. I walked through the red curtain that was split down the middle and pulled to the sides by golden ropes. Three of the walls were had large windows on them so there was a beautiful view of the whole city. The lighting was dim and there were long white and red candles on every table. There even was a live band playing soft classical music. This place was perfect for romance.

"Here is your table Miss. Mazaki," he said pulling out my chair.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. No Kaiba …_Yet_ Anzu. I told myself, it's still early. I glanced at my watch. Only five minutes have passed since the last time I checked. Was I nervous? Or was it because of all the weird glances I was receiving? I wasn't sure but I tried to contain myself. I opened up my purse and took out my compact. I stared into the mirror and fiddled with my hair, just so I could waste time. I added another layer of my red smear-proof glossy lipstick. I dropped my lipstick and mirror back into my purse and took out my cell, again just trying to make time pass quickly. I looked at my text messages. I had two from Yugi, one old and one new.

'_Hey Anzu this is Jonouchi. Isn't this class boring? TXT back' _

'_Hey Anzu I thought you were going to come to the game shop with the rest of us? Tell us where you are…'_

Oh just on a date with Seto Kaiba, you may have heard of him. He's CEO of his own company, and your rival duelist. I laughed, what would they say if I texted them back with that answer? I put my cell away, I'll tell them later. I stared out at the night sky; all this wasn't curing my nerves. I still didn't know what to expect. What if I said something stupid and he would never ask me out again? Why was I worrying about that? Did I truly like Kaiba? Was I trying to impress him? Was that the reason I wore my best dress? I smiled. Don't worry Anzu…everything will be fine.

"Hello Anzu," a familiar voice said to me.

When I looked up I stared into a pair of deep azure eyes. "K…ka…" Somehow I have forgotten the whole English language at that point. I bit my lower lip, I was more nervous than I thought. Just speak Anzu; just say 'hi', I commanded myself. The high-pitched part of my voice answered, "Hi!"

He snickered, "I brought this for you," he handed me a long-stem red rose.

I stared at him, then the flower. I took a small sniff; it smelled wonderful. "Thank you." It's good to know the language I've been speaking since I was two years old was coming back to me.

He took off his trench coat and handed it to the waiter. He then took his seat across from me. "I hope you haven't been waiting for long," he said as he scooted closer to the table.

I shook my head, "I just got here," it was only a partial lie and besides I _was_ early.

"May I recommend the lasagna? It is the special for tonight," the waiter suggested.

"That's fine," Kaiba answered.

The waiter turned to me, "and you Miss? What would you like?"

I forgot! I had to decide what to eat. Oh what to get? Should I order the same thing? Or something small? I know he has a lot of money, but I don't want it to seem like I'm a gold-digger only using him to order expensive food. That sounds like something Jonouchi would do. Order lots of food on someone else's paycheck. Wait! Think about what to order.

"Anzu?" Kaiba asked jarring my thoughts, "Are you still with us?" I nodded. "You can order anything you like."

Sheesh, was he a mind reader or something? "I'll have spaghetti with a side salad," I told the waiter, hoping I had made the right choice.

"Excellent Miss Mazaki," he nodded. "Would you like to order the beverages now?" He scribbled on his pad of paper. "The usual red wine for you Mr. Kaiba?"

Hold on a sec, Kaiba drinks? And if that was the regular, has he dated other girls from school? Where was I? At the bottom? Ok, calm down. I was rushing to conclusions. Focus Anzu. So he drinks wine…no wonder he never drives.

"Yes," Kaiba answered.

"Excellent. And for you Miss Mazaki?" the waiter asked.

"Sparkling water with a twist lemon," I replied. I think that was a safe choice. I wonder how many times Kaiba has been here, he didn't seem like the romantic type.

"Excellent," the waiter said. "I will be back shortly with your beverages. Please enjoy yourselves." He bowed and walked away.

"If he said excellent one more time…" I laughed. I placed the white cloth napkin on my lap and said, "I didn't know you drank wine Kaiba," I glanced at him; he was just staring at me with a slight smirk on his face. Did I say the wrong thing? "Kaiba?" I asked sort of freaked out by the way he stared at me.

"You look beautiful tonight Anzu," he said finally.

I was speechless. Did I hear him right? Did he say beautiful? "Thank you Kaiba," I said. I hoped that's what it sounded like; I wasn't sure seeing how I was lost in his eyes again. Damn, how can he have that sort of effect on me? Hold on, I should complement him as well. "You look nice too Kaiba," I said with a smile and a slight tilt of the head. He _did_ really look nice tonight. He wore a black silk, button down collared shirt with dark pants.

"I only drink on special occasions. And tonight _is_ a special occasion," he said answering my previous question.

"Why did you lose a bet or something?" I joked.

He laughed and shook his head, "no." He leaned forward and gazed into my eyes, "It's because I'm on a date with you Anzu Mazaki."

I almost fell back in my chair. I didn't know Kaiba was so charming. Kaiba charming? What was I saying? Don't kid yourself Anzu, he _is_ charming, and you _do_ like him. What was I thinking? Why does love have to be so complicated? Don't speak of love, at least not yet, I told myself. I let a smile come past my lips. I liked it when he called me by my first name, unlike before when he referred to me as Mazaki, Yugi's personal cheerleader.

The waiter came back just then and set out drinks on the table. "Your food will be ready soon," he bowed, "enjoy." He walked away to another table.

I picked up the wine glass and held it up to Kaiba, "cheers Kaiba," I smiled.

He held his glass up to mine and pinged my glass. "Cheers Anzu," he said returning my smile. We sipped out drinks then he asked, "would you like to dance Anzu?"

I half choked on my water, spitting part of it back in my glass. I used my napkin to wipe my mouth. Why did that surprise me? I thought it would happen, but still, what should I say? Agree or say maybe later. Either way I looked ridiculous choking on water. "What did you say?" I only asked so I could buy some time.

He stared at me, trying desperately not to laugh at my sudden shock. "I asked if you wanted to dance."

The high-pitched part of my voice answered again, "sure!" I hated it when _that_ part of my voice came out. Nonetheless Kaiba stood up and held out his hand while he gazed down at me with those deep azure eyes of his. I couldn't resist, I took his hand and stood up. He led me back to the main dinning hall then to the dance floor. He cupped his hand within mine and wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. I wasn't sure exactly where to put my other hand, but I placed it on his shoulder, that felt right. A new song started, it sounded like that song from 'The Lion King': _Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_ But I wasn't sure because it was the instrumental; regardless we began slowly dancing across the floor. He led, and he was good at it. I, thankfully, didn't trip over my feet. Although I didn't worry too much about that, I was used to wearing my red high-heeled sandals. I looked into his eyes and we both held our gaze as we danced. I couldn't think of any words to say, but it was ok because we didn't need words. My heart beat rapidly against my chest. I, Anzu Mazaki was on a date with Seto Kaiba, and I was enjoying it. He was so romantic, dinner and dancing in a fancy Italian restaurant. But I did wonder where did this all come from? Why did he suddenly feel like asking me out after everything we have been through? I knew it was rude to ask, but I had to know. "Kaiba?" I asked adverting my gaze from his eyes.

"Yes?"

I bit my lower lip, then I finally found the courage to ask him, "why did you ask me out?"

Maybe I upset him because there was a long pause before he said anything. "Because you're different Anzu," he answered as he smiled and dipped me at the waist.

I stared up at him, unable to do anything but smile. So he thought I was different, that's sweet. "Different how?" I challenged him. I wanted to hear more of his sweet talk.

He slowly brought me back up just as the music ended and everyone on the dance floor clapped in harmony. He changed the subject suddenly and said, "our dinner is probably ready. Let's go back to out table." He guided me back to the private dinning area just as the waiter came through the curtains with a tray of our food on it. Kaiba pulled out my chair for me then sat down across the table.

"Enjoy your meals," the waiter said as he bowed and then left the room.

Kaiba didn't answer my question, why was that? It wasn't a hard question…ok so maybe it was, but still, he could've made up something. Maybe I was expecting too much. I looked down at my spaghetti, then at my white blouse. I didn't want to stain it, so I unbuttoned the two buttons that held it on and slid it off my arms. I then draped it on the back of my chair and adjusted the top of my dress. I heard my date partly choke on his wine, and laughed, "something wrong Kaiba?" I asked knowing he was just watching me.

"No. I'm fine," he answered as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. I sprinkled Parmesan cheese on my spaghetti, then he asked me, "how is your meal?"

Was he still watching me? Sheesh Kaiba, get a hobby. "Fine Kaiba." I answered, despite the fact that I haven't even tried it. "How's yours?"

"Fine," he answered.

He picked up his fork and started eating. I hope I wasn't boring him. Think of something to talk about Anzu, I told myself. Anything is better than this uncomfortable silence. "How's your company doing?" I asked. How's your company going? What was this, a businesses meeting? I could've thought something better than that. Wait, no I couldn't, otherwise I would have said it.

"It's going well. I'm working on updating the dueling disk so it seems more real."

"Oh really? I can't wait. I would love to try it out," I answered. Truly I could care less. I was too busy checking out his body. I wondered if he wore boxers or briefs…Omigod! Where did that dirty thought come from? This was just like the time I walked in on my parents…Ahhh! Stop it Anzu, I commanded myself. Ok…ok…focus…stop daydreaming.

"Anzu?" Kaiba asked. He must have asked me something. Shoot! I got to stop daydreaming.

"Yes?" I asked slightly nervous.

He partly laughed, "you have a little something right here," he pointed to the side of his mouth.

I felt the blush rising in my cheeks. I picked up my napkin and wiped around my mouth. "Is it off?"

He continued to snicker, "not yet." He leaned across the table, "let me get it."

I didn't believe him, but I leaned across the table anyway. But not without putting a little spaghetti sauce on my index finger first. He took his napkin and softly wiped my face, then pulled back. "Wait I think you have a little something too," I tried to say without laughing. He must have believed me, because he leaned back over and when he did I smeared the sauce on his cheek. His eyes widened at my touch. "Kaiba gullible isn't in the dictionary," I laughed.

"Funny…Anzu," he laughed, "but there really _was_ something on your cheek."

"Oh…Kaiba, your face when I got the sauce on you was priceless," I said in between my laughter. After I calmed down a bit I said, "here Kaiba, let me get it off you." I leaned forward and softly wiped the sauce off his cheek. After I had gotten off all the sauce I stroked his cheek with the back of my fingers. "There…it's…off," I said quietly. I wanted to stop but I couldn't help touching him, he was so soft and again I was enwrapped in his eyes.

Kaiba stroked my hair with his soft hands. "Thank you…" he said tenderly.

His eyes reflected the candlelight on the table. His lips were inches from mine. I had never been this close to a guy before. I wasn't sure if I should give in and just kiss him or pull away. Share a kiss with Seto Kaiba? Was it possible to even put those words together to form a sentence? I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't, I wanted him to kiss me. "Kiss me Kaiba…" I had let out the words before I realized I had said them. Kaiba and I leaned closer to each other but a sudden crash in the corner made us look in that direction. A young waiter had dropped a plate full of food on a female customer that was going hysterical. I sat back in my chair and watched the young waiter apologize for ruining the couple's dinner. I glanced back at Kaiba, he was back to eating his dinner. I sighed; the romantic moment we shared was gone. I only hoped Kaiba hadn't heard my request. What was I saying? He did, and he was going to. I picked up my fork and started to eat my salad.

We continued through dinner with small talk, which was mostly him talking about the advancements his company was making, and also about school. I told him I was planning to try out for the play _A Chorus Line_, which was a dance musical. "What kind of dancing do you do?" he asked.

I could make this conversation go two ways: boring or interesting. I chose interesting. "Well when I was younger I was a ballerina. But now more recently, I am a striper," I lied, trying my very hardest not to laugh.

Kaiba held his fork in his mouth then slowly removed it as he looked at me and said, "Somehow I don't believe that."

I burst out laughing, giving away my joke. "No…I'm…serious," I continued to laugh, "I'm a striper."

"Yeah, I believe that. What I don't believe is that _you_ were ever a ballerina," he snickered.

I folded my arms across my body. "Funny Kaiba…" I said laughing with him. "Jazz dancing is what I'm into now, and a little hip-hop."

"I've seen you dance before. You dance very well," he smiled then took a swig of his wine.

"You have? When?" I know I dance in public, but never in a place where I would expect him to be. Let's see, I've danced in the my room, the backyard, on the roof of Domino High, the arcade, Yugi's house, the gym, school dances…before I could I finish my list of performances Kaiba interrupted my thoughts.

"The arcade. With that Dance Revolution game," he answered with a smile. "I was passing by when I stopped and watched you perform."

My heart fluttered uncontrollably. Seto Kaiba actually stopped and watched me dance. I giggled slightly. Kaiba had some sort of effect on me if my heart was beating so rapidly whenever he said anything that complimented me. "This must have been on the rare days you were walking," I teased.

He snickered, "yes, I was stalking you."

The waiter walked back to our table and set the bill on the table. Kaiba took out his wallet and handed the waiter his credit card. "Thank you Mr. Kaiba," he said, and then walked away.

"Are you finished Anzu?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Are you?"

"Yes. Are you ready to leave?" he asked, and then finished his wine.

Ready to leave? No! I don't want this night to end. You've been so sweet to me Kaiba. Not once did you refer to me as Mazaki, the cheerleader of Yugi Mutou. Calm down Anzu, you are going crazy over Seto Kaiba, I thought to myself. Why can't I just admit that I like him? I believe in love at first sight... Was I falling in love with Kaiba? I did love the way he talked to me, and the way he was so sweet to me, and how romantic this night was…oh why is love so complicated?

"Anzu? Are you alright?" he asked slightly leaning over the table.

I gazed into Kaiba's eyes and found myself confessing all my feelings for him. "I like you Kaiba, I truly do. I've always had a sort of crush on you and I always knew you were nice deep down. That's why I always tried to change you by telling you about friendship and that everybody needs a _special_ someone. I hoped to be your _special_ someone. I'm not ready to leave yet because I loved the way you treated me tonight. I know you have to keep up image, but I know how sweet you truly are, and that's making me fall for you…" I gasped and covered my mouth. Omigod what did I just say? I couldn't bear to look at him, what must he think of me… "I'm sorry Kaiba…" I said quietly as I stood up. I snatched my blouse from the back of the chair and my purse from the table and then quickly walked out the room forgetting the long stem rose he had brought for me earlier that night.

I walked through the main dining room as quickly as I could. I couldn't believe I just confessed my feelings for him to his face. I could hear his voice calling out to me but I continued to walk nevertheless. I just couldn't face him, not now; I wouldn't know what to say. What could I say? When I reached the waiting room, I saw big men wearing tuxedos trying to hold back what looked like news cameras, from entering the restaurant.

Then I felt a hand take hold of mine. Without looking I knew it was the same hand that had grabbed my attention this afternoon. "Anzu? Why did you run off like that?" Kaiba asked me softly touching my hair.

"I…" I didn't have an answer. My heart told me to stay but my mind told me to run. So I ran…

"What the hell?" he said suddenly. I glanced at him. He was staring at the news cameras attempting to get inside the restaurant. "I thought if I took an unmarked car…don't they have other people to bother?" He turned to the older waiter, "is there another exit?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba through the kitchen. Please follow me." The waiter led Kaiba and I through the kitchen, all the while not letting go of my hand, and out to the alleyway. "I'm sorry about this Mr. Kaiba, I don't know how they found out you would be here tonight."

"Yeah I know it." Kaiba handed him a tip. He handed me the rose I had forgotten on the table. "Sorry Anzu, I didn't think the media would follow me here." He took out his cell phone, "Listen, you're going to have to pick us up at the side entrance, so make it quick." Obviously this wasn't the first time the media had chased after Kaiba. And I was here to share this with him. "Are you alright Anzu?" I nodded. I still didn't have any words to say. Kaiba draped his trench coat on my shoulders, then took my hand again and started to lead me down the alley way. "I like you Anzu…" he said softly.

I looked up at him, "you do?" I asked. Then I came to my senses. I know boys, and this one was trying to make me feel better. "You don't have to like me just because I like you."

Kaiba used the tips of his fingers to turn my face to his. "I think I'm falling for you Anzu…" I still couldn't look into his eyes, but I could feel him staring into mine. "I want you to be my _special_ someone Anzu. Why do you think I asked to be your chemistry partner?"

I shrugged, "you couldn't stand anyone else?" Wait, we were assigned partners. Did he ask the teacher to be my partner?

He smiled, "no…" He wrapped his arm around my waist. "I wanted to get to know so I could ask you out. "I want to be with you Anzu. That is…" he caressed my face softly, "if you allow me to…"

I tilted my head up to him and looked into his eyes for deception. I didn't find anything but care. I gave into my heart this time and leaned up for a kiss, but before we could enjoy our moment a camera flashed ruining the romance. "They're over here!" I heard someone shout. The next thing I knew, I saw camera's flashing everywhere partly blinding me. "Kaiba how long have you been dating this girl?" A reporter asked shoving a microphone in his face. Kaiba took my hand and we both ran through the paparazzi while being flashed with cameras and asked questions that neither of us answered.

When we got into Kaiba's car, it shot out of it's parking place like a car running from the police. "I told you guys to make it quick," Kaiba scolded his driver.

I took his hand and interlaced my fingers with his. "Thank you for tonight…" I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I didn't know love could feel this good. Yeah Anzu! You finally admitted to liking Kaiba, after denying it for about a year now. And the best part is, he likes you back! I involuntary smiled, _the chosen one_ has finally found his special one.

- -

I walked up to my porch followed by Kaiba. I had unknowingly fallen asleep on his shoulder. Why me? I could have been scamming with him. "Thank you Kaiba, for driving me home."

"After everything we've been through tonight," he ran his fingers through his hair, "you still refer to me as 'Kaiba'?"

"I…didn't know you allowed anyone to even use your first name," I teased.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, "you are different." Before I could ask 'different how' he had placed his fingertips on my lips. "You may call me Seto."

"Oooo…what an honor," I giggled. "Ok Seto…" I traced my fingers up his chest till my arms were up and around his neck. "Tell me why I'm different."

"Because you are the only girl who looks _that_ beautiful in a red dress," he smirked. I laughed a little. He had obviously thought this through. "It's because I could read the feelings in your eyes…even when you gave me those friendship speeches. I know you would care for anyone, even if they were cold to you." He turned from me slightly, "like I was…"

I smiled. There he goes again with that Seto Kaiba charm. He really knows the way to a girl's heart: talk about the eyes. "I think you being cold to me was your way of saying: 'I like you Anzu'."

He took one of my hands from around his neck, "besides you are the only who could keep up with me while I danced." He dipped me at the waist, just like at the restaurant.

I giggled, "Is that right? Well Seto, I've have a lot of practice." He brought me back up and held my waist in his arms. He stared at me with those deep blue eyes of his and I stared back. It seemed like a lifetime but I know it was only a few seconds. Hurry up and kiss me Seto, before my parents come out here and find out that you're standing here with me without adult supervision. He must have seen 'kiss me' in my eyes because before I knew it he had pressed his lips to mine. I never had kissed a guy before, unless you count those games of _truth or dare_ and _spin the bottle_, so I hoped that I was good. I must have been good because he didn't pull away. I savored his kiss; he was soft just like I thought he would be. I opened my mouth slightly and he gently brushed his tongue against mine.

He slowly pulled away. "Anzu…" he caressed my hair.

"Seto…" I had forgotten the English language again. Why did this keep happening? Well luckily I have parents, because they both came out on the porch demanding me to get in the house in every language they knew and ones that I had never heard before. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said ignoring my parents.

He kissed my cheek and walked off the porch casually like only he can. "I'll call you Anzu," he yelled over my parents.

"Don't say that Seto, because that means you will never call me," I shouted back.

"I won't break a promise to you Anzu. You're different remember?" he smiled.

Hmmm…that Seto Kaiba charm… by this point my parents where about to have heart attacks from me not calling them when I left the restaurant or 'checking in' like I had promised. They threatened me with chores and grounding, but I didn't care I know when they came to their senses they would realize that their 'little girl' was growing up. I went upstairs to my room and tossed my purse on the bed. When I looked into the full-length mirror hanging on my closet I realized that I still had on Seto's trench coat. I climbed over my bed and looked through the blinds on my window, his car was gone. That wasn't surprising. I dumped the contents of my purse on my bed and grabbed my cell. I went through the address book and found his name, I had only gotten it because we were lab partners, but now I guess I would be using it a lot more. His sweet voice answered the phone. "Seto," I said sweetly.

"Couldn't get me off your mind?" he snickered.

"Yes that's it, mystery solved," I laughed. "I still have your trench coat."

"Keep it. It'll give me a reason to see you again."

He's so sweet. "Ok Seto. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Anzu."

I fell on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My first date, first confession of love, and first kiss, all in the same night. What are the odds? I wonder what the guys will say about this? I glanced at my text messages, another one from Yugi.

'_Anzu why did we see on the previews for the 10 o'clock news you with Kaiba! We know that dress! TXT BACK NOW!'_

I decided to answer back: '_I went out on a date with Seto Kaiba tonight. That's why I couldn't come with you guys to the Game Shop. I'll tell you everything tomorrow at school.'_

I loved my date tonight. Dinner, dancing, and ending the night with a kiss…it was just like the romance mangas I loved to read. Everything went perfect, despite how nervous I was in the beginning. I touched my lips; the impression of Seto's sweet kiss was still there.

So what did you think? Please Review…this story is a one shot. That means by tomorrow it won't be on the front page and it will be lost in the Fan Fiction Archives. ;) (Scamming means making out…case you didn't know)


End file.
